Cake
by little-unoriginal-monster
Summary: Gunter makes a cake for Yuri, but he isn't the one who eats it. Yuuram. Too long and not the right rating for This is Fun.


I don't own KKM

* * *

"I hope His Majesty loves this _special_ cake I've made him!" A tall, lavender haired man yelled in a singsong voice as he pulled out a magnificent looking Devil's food cake. Atop the cake, he had written in perfect letters 'For my beloved Maoh, **LOVE** your humble servent, Gunter von Christ'. He smiled at his hard work and set it on the table. Next to the now cooling off cake sat a tiny green bottle. Gunter quickly placed said bottle in his pocket while blushing. "I hope he will forgive me, but I must have him… well at least for an hour." At that thought, a long line of blood trickled down his nose. He quickly wiped it away while saying, "It's not like I'll disgrace His Majesty in any way. I just want him to tell me how much he appreciates me."

Far in the distance where Gunter couldn't hear, three maids were watching him. "Is that what I think it is?" The blonde one of the bunch asked.

"Yes. It makes whoever consumes it have their passion increased." The green-haired maid with glasses answered.

"Although it only increases the passion of the victim's first person they see once they wake up from a tiny nap." All three girls looked at each other after the redhead's statement. They giggled and screamed "This'll be perfect for our Love Lottery!"

Gunter exited the kitchen with that new resolve to go and find his king. After walking through the maze of Blood Pledge Castle, he found himself in front of Yuri's study where the king was supposed to be signing papers. Instead, when Gunter knocked and entered, all he found were a stack of unsigned papers in a neat pile sitting on the uppermost left side and a smaller stack of signed papers on the uppermost right side. Gunter sighed and decided that he'd leave the cake there and wait patiently until his king arrived and ate the cake. Before he even sat down in a chair next to the desk a loud _**BANG**_ came into the room. Anissina had burst through the door.

"Ah-HA! I found you." She leapt to where Gunter was standing and grabbed his arm, almost pulling it out of it's socket. "I can't find Gwendal, but you'll do!" As Gunter screamed pleas of mercy, they vanished from the study.

Three minutes later, Wolfram entered the same room to look for his fiancé while muttering something like 'Poor, Gunter'. The room didn't have the person he wanted to find, but it did have something that sparked his interest, a cake. He strolled over to get a better look at the delicious looking morsel that laid on the desk. He shouldn't eat it. But it smelled great. It was to Yuri. But it's from that Gunter. Yuri would get mad. But it's his fault for not being in the room and doing his work in the first place. After this banter that went back and forth in Wolfram's head, he decided that he should at least have a taste. _What if it's poisoned? Yeah, he should be glad that I'm risking my life for him here…_ Finally assured, Wolfram picked up the fork that Yuri kept in his second drawer. He knew his king had this because he always wondered how he seemed to get food and silverware out of nowhere while he was working. Yuri had secret compartments to help him get by in the difficult work that Wolfram's big brother threw at him.

With a smooth flick of his wrist, Wolfram managed to make a small dent on the beautiful cake in front of him. He placed the fork in his mouth and went into a cake-eating frenzy. That cake was just too good. There must have been something in it that made it taste so darn delicious, but the blonde couldn't put his finger on it. Instead, he placed his porcelain fingers all over the Devil's food cake before him.

Yuri was thrown into his study with a large _**THUMP**_ as his bottom slammed on the floor. "And I expect ALL your work to be done by today!" A grumpy yell was heard from the outside of the room. The owner of said yell slammed the door before he could hear any complaints that came from the lazy king.

"Darn it. And I thought I lost Gwendal when I jumped over- HEY! What happened?" Yuri exclaimed as he noticed Wolfram who had collapsed on the flood with his slightly enlarged stomach. The plate that held the perfect cake before, now sat on the table with only a count of five crumbs. Wolfram's uniform, however, held much more of the cake's remnants. Yuri ran over to his friend and tried to help him up.

All Wolfram said before he passed out in Yuri's arms was "That was some good cake, Yuri, sorry." Yuri looked at him then back at the plate. _Great, _he thought, _not only did he eat my WHOLE cake, but he also managed to pass out from eating too much. I guess I'll bring him to our- _he shuddered- _room. _Lifting Wolfram's arms to put them around Yuri's neck, he held the tired boy's legs that were on either side of him, making an efficient piggyback ride for Wolfram. Yuri cracked open the door and looked both ways. When he figured out the coast was clear he walked out of the study and headed towards his room, careful not to drop the passed out prince on his back. They arrived and Yuri placed Wolfram on the bed and tucked him in.

"Yosh! Now I have to get back to work before Gwendal finds me." At that, he ran back to his study while Wolfram snoozed away.

Thirty minutes had passed since he had returned to his study and started work. It was really tiring so he decided to take a little nap. The great king of demons rested his head on his desk. He was so close to reaching that snooze that he had longed for, but the door burst open with an out-of-breath Gunter. He spun around and closed the door behind him then walked up to Yuri's desk. "Sorry, Your Majesty, for barging in, but Anissina-" Gunter stopped his petty explanation when he noticed the empty tray and the sleepy Yuri. A smile appeared on Gunter's lips as he strolled around the desk and caressed Yuri's hair. "How was the cake?" Gunter asked as he continued to lovingly touch black locks.

Yuri stirred and sat up to stare at Gunter. "What are you doing?" He asked in pure innocence.

"Oh-uh.. Sorry!" Gunter bowed his flushed face.

"Etto... It's okay. But I'm sorry, too. I didn't get to eat your cake because someone beat me to it. Thank you very much for thinking of me Gunter!" Yuri smiled that idiot smile that just broke Gunter's heart. The words that were before 'Thank you' vanished as blood slowly left his nose. He swiftly brought his handkerchief up to stop flow, exited as well to not make too much of a fool of himself in front of his king. "Well that was odd. I guess I have to get back to work since I'm awake now." Yuri let out a sigh as he reached for his pen. Then a thought came to mind, _Maybe I should check on Wolfram. Just to make sure he's okay. Gwendal wouldn't mind if I'm not doing my work because I'm taking care of his brother, ne? _With a plan that got him out of reading another boring paper, Yuri strode to his room to find a sleeping blonde, but when he closed the door behind him (a little louder than planned), the boy wasn't sleeping anymore. Wolfram sat up from the bed and stretched his arms while giving out a big yawn. "Feeling better?" The chipper Yuri asked as he offered Wolfram a smile.

The prince gazed at the king with big emerald eyes. Then he glomped Yuri and didn't let go. "I missed you!" Yuri sat there in complete shock. Wolfram never acted like a child … when he was normal. The double-black had a flashback to when someone had put a spell on him and Gunter to act like kids. They both fought over Yuri, of course, and were acting very childish. The only problem was that this didn't feel the same. Wolfram wasn't hugging him like a child would, it was more like a…

"Lover~ Yuri is my loooooover~" Wolfram sang in Yuri's chest. This made said teen blush a dark pink. It wasn't as if this was the first time the other had expressed his feelings before, but never was he so direct. Wolfram reached up and kissed Yuri's nose and giggled when the nose went an even darker shade appeared. "You're hot."

"W-Wolf, are you feeling okay?" Yuri was completely flustered. Why would Wolfram hurt his pride by doing such degrading things?

Wolfram moved his mouth to Yuri's ear and whispered, "I love you, Yuri" Not only did his hot breath beat down on Yuri with every word, but at the end, Wolfram licked his ear. He couldn't take anymore of this. He needed to act fast.

"Yuuuuuri! This isn't faaaair." Wolfram complained when he finally bit off the cloth that covered his mouth. He was currently tied to a chair next to their bed. His arms were tied together and in the back of the chair with a flame-resistant rope. _Learned my lesson when I used regular rope last time…_ Yuri thought as he remembered when he failed to tie up Wolfram properly. He had escaped and went straight for Yuri's ear again. That didn't go over well. Now, not only were the blonde's arms tied, but his stomach and legs were secured on the chair. Yuri was trying to read a book and wait for whatever Wolfram had had to ware off. The boy's words were not helping his concentration. "Why are you so mean?" Yuri just kept reading. Wolfram needed a new tactic. "This _hurts_, Yuri." He whimpered as if… Yuri's head shot up. Not good. Wolfram's face was in the most attractive pout he had ever seen.

"S-Sorry.. But- I- you-" His words were lost. Wolfram was just too damn sexy.

The blonde shifted in his seat as if to try and make himself free. Not only did it make him do something **extremely **provocative with his hips, but it also enabled him to let out tiny whimpers each time he moved. Yuri just stared. He couldn't- wouldn't untie Wolfram if his life depended on it.

A soft groan. "Yuuuuri." Wolfram whispered so quietly that if Yuri wasn't paying very close attention, he would have missed it. So he didn't.

"I-If I… untie you… you won't do anything w-weird, right?" Yuri stammered.

"Promise." Wolfram gave a sneaky smile that Yuri paid no mind to. Once Wolfram was free, he pounced on the double-black and kissed him. Yuri pulled away with a flustered face.

"You promised!"

"There's nothing wrong with kissing your fiancé, wimp!"

Somewhere in the castle, Gunter got over the praise he was given by Yuri and realized the situation: someone other than his beloved king must have eaten the cake. Figuring out the biggest suspect, he rushed over to his majesty's bedroom. When he smashed the door open he saw a sight he never wanted to see. Wolfram was straddling Yuri on the floor giving him kisses. "W-Wolfram!" Gunter screamed in horror. At the sound of his name, Wolfram jumped off of Yuri and went to the window with reddened cheeks. He coughed to regain himself and just looked out the window as if nothing happened. Yuri, however, stayed laying in the place they were when Gunter arrived and stared at the tall man in embarrassing shock.

"Oh." Wolfram said, still facing the window. "Thanks for the cake. It was delicious."

* * *

So this was supposed to be in the This is Fun thingy... but I didn't think I would make the suggestion 'cake' like this... THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CAN'T SLEEP XD

oh, ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123 gave me the suggestion...woot~

ummm... I fixed some errors cause when I made this I didn't really reread it carefully, so now I did and here it is!

It's really cool that people have added this to their alerts... I put it as complete... I don't know if I'll ever make a chapter two of this, but if I ever have a random idea (which happens), I'll write another chapter. But until then, it'll be under Complete.

Thanks guys!


End file.
